


Hot Cocoa Date at 3AM

by QuietWriter92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Laura has nightmares, Roommates, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has nightmares but its nothing a nice warm mug of hot cocoa and a cuddly vampire cant fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa Date at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night while I drank coffee, alone.

             “Carm? Carmilla, are you awake?” Laura whispered from her bed. The small dorm room was so quiet, that, for a moment she really believed Carmilla was asleep. The covers on the bed across from Laura’s shifted letting her know that her roommate was very much awake. Laura stared across the room until two eyes were looking back at her.

            “Yeah, why?” Carmilla whispered, there was no harshness in her voice, no annoyance at being disturbed. Neither of them spoke above a whisper even though it was just the two of them. The silence created a bubble that comforted them.

            “How do you make the nightmares go away?” Laura asked with her face covered by her blanket, her voice muffled and only her eyes visible, almost like she was afraid to ask.

            Carmilla didn’t say anything for a while and Laura began to think she wasn’t going to respond, then suddenly Carmilla threw back the covers and began to get dressed. Laura watched, too afraid to ask her what she was doing.

            “I’ll be right back.” She whispered slipping on her leather jacket. “Don’t fall asleep, cupcake.” She said softly right before slipping out of the room. Laura waited, wondering how long Carmilla was going to be out. Twenty minutes later and Carmilla was still not back. Laura was finding it difficult to stay awake, her eyes had begun to feel heavy and kept dropping against her will.The next thing she knew she was being nudged awake. It took her a few seconds before she focused on Carmilla's face.

“Carm?” Laura asked, her voice heavy, laced with sleep; her eyes still felt heavy but the smell of something chocolaty woke her up.

            “I told you not to fall asleep.” Carm said in that soft carrying voice she only used when they were alone. “Scoot over a bit.” She said before sitting on the bed so close to Laura that their shoulders touched. “Here.” She handing Laura a warm mug of hot cocoa before reaching for her own.

            “Thanks.” Laura took a sip, it didn’t taste like her own microwaveable hot cocoa, it tasted different; richer and smoother. Carmilla said nothing while the two of them sat in silence  drinking their hot cocoa. Laura relaxed after a few sips, the warmth of her drink taking away the edge from her nightmare. Carmilla could feel Laura relaxing, the tension slowly dissolving with each sip she took.

            “It helps, sometimes,” Carmilla whispered, _her voice sounded how the hot cocoa tasted_ , Laura thought, _warm and comforting_. “…to chase the nightmares away.” Carmilla tilted her mug towards Laura to let her know she meant the hot cocoa. Laura nodded and finished her drink. She sat the mug on the table behind the headboard. The drink had worked; she was no longer scared, no longer felt alone. Laura hesitated for a second before she dropped her head to Carmilla’s shoulder. For a moment she thought Carmilla would tense up at the sudden affection but she never did. Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

            “ _This_ does help.” She said. Carmilla smiled, knowing full well that Laura couldn’t see her face. _Yes,_ she thought as she wrapped her arm around Laura, _it does._  


End file.
